


A vingança de Gion: parte 2

by takkano



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Violencia, amizade, assédio, preconceito, tabus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Gion vai aprender que nem toda brincadeira pode ser exatamente saudável...





	A vingança de Gion: parte 2

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, mais uma parte do spin-off de Assimétrico, onde o Gion quer dar o troco nos amigos que trolaram ele. Fica meio sem sentido se não viu a história, então, cuidado!
> 
> Um pouquinho mais pesada. Não existe uma violência física em si, é mais psicológica, mas não menos cruel...

– É sério isso, Gion? Eu sempre achei ele muito cheio de frescuras mesmo.

– Bom, é você quem tá dizendo tudo isso; eu só sugeri que ele é estranho.

– Olha quem fala, o cara que tá pegando o maior monstro do rugby.

– Oe, eu sou muito homem tá.

– Quanta ironia né, Gion.

– Vá se ferrar.

Ebumi saia do vestiário rindo e mostrando língua a Gion, que parecia ofendido. Um grande impacto fez Ebumi parar e olhar furioso para o obstáculo em seu caminho.

Oharano matinha uma expressão tão irritada quanto a de Ebumi. Não demorou muito para as duras feições de Ebumi se tornarem confusas. O delinquente, como era mais conhecido, ficou ali, parado, enquanto seus olhos passeavam atentos pelo corpo de Oharano, que logo se incomodou ainda mais com o outro.

– Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, seu ogro? - a voz de Oharano estava carregada de desagrado.

– Hããã? Mais respeito com seu senpai. Acho que não fui eu quem “perdeu” alguma coisa, não é.

Ebumi saiu olhando de esguelha para Oharano que achou aquilo tudo muito suspeito. Resolveu deixar pra lá. Oharano entrou e deu de cara com Gion. O garoto parecia longe, apesar de seu olhar estar direcionado em Oharano. O loiro fez uma pequena careta. Se Gion estivesse pensando, coisa boa não seria.

Oharano não sabia como estava certo, pois algo muito cruel, mas, segundo o próprio Gion, extremamente divertido, passava pela cabeça do asa naquele momento.

Gion decidiu que Oharano seria o próximo alvo. Claro, se deixasse alguém tão inteligente quanto Oharano por último, as chances de sucesso com sua pequena vingança, seriam praticamente nulas.

***

Depois de muito implorar, Gion conseguiu convencer Komori a chamar o time principal de Ryoin para treinar com eles. Foi a primeira vez que Oharano ficou de fora de um jogo daquele nível.

– Ah, não. De quem foi a brilhante ideia de colocar o Gion pra jogar contra o Zanba? Assim ele vai querer dar mais tackles que o normal.

– Nossa quanta dor de cotovelo. - Ebumi parecia bem mais confortável com ideia de ser poupado.

– Não é dor de cotovelo, é apenas bom senso.

– Por que, você é contra? Quero dizer, te incomoda ver os dois juntos?

– Não, claro que não.

– Então… você também curte; garotos?

– Não gosto e nem disgosto. O que eu odeio mesmo são moleques. Prefiro gente mais madura.

– Madura é? Tipo o Komori-sensei?

– Aff, não tão madura.

– Ah, então deve estar falando de mim. - Ebumi apontou para o próprio peito estufado de orgulho.

– Bom, pelo menos, agora a gente já sabe que o significado de “maduro” você não conhece.

– Oe, oe, oe. Mas fala ai; menino ou menina? - Oharano pareceu não entender bem a pergunta – Qual você prefere?

– Ah, claro, porque é mesmo muito da sua conta.

Oharano estava farto daquela conversa sem sentido. Se levantou e pegou suas coisas. Ebumi esperou o garoto sumir de vista e saiu logo em seguida, em seu enclaço. Viu Oharano entrar no vestiário. Já que Gion não falava se sabia ou não sabia, e Oharano também não cooperava, ele mesmo tiraria sua dúvida.

Esperou Oharano começar a se trocar, mas, escutou duas pessoas entrarem bem na hora. Ouviu Oharano ligando o chuveiro, mas os dois jogadores ainda estavam ali, entre o banho e o corredor principal. Resolveu esperar um pouco mais. Assim que os dois saíram, Ebumi viu Oharano já saindo do banho, com uma toalha enorme enrolada na cintura. Até ali, para Ebumi, parecia tudo normal, nada de estranho. Mas precisava ter certeza de que Oharano não estava escondendo nada a mais; ou a menos.

– Então, Oharano. - Ebumi saiu de trás dos armário, feito um stalker. – Meninos ou meninas?

– De novo com isso? Mas qual é o seu problema afinal?

– Eu? Eu não tenho problema nenhum, já você…

– Como assim eu, o que foi que eu fiz?

– Diga você. - Oharano se aproximou – Vamos lá, eu só quero ver com meus próprios olhos.

Oharano até tentou empurrar Ebumi, mas, percebeu que não era só na velocidade que ele perdia para o ponta. Ebumi tinha muito mais força e virou Oharano de costas, o imobilizando. A costumeira expressão de nojo e desdém que Oharano sempre sustentava, deu lugar ao pânico e desespero. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Conhecia aquela situação através da TV e relatos, mas, jamais, em toda a sua vida, imaginou passar por isso, ainda mais em um lugar onde deveria se sentir seguro, e cercado pelas pessoas que mais confiava. Queria gritar, mas, a voz não saia. Sua mente parecia não querer aceitar aquilo que seu corpo sentia. A mão de Ebumi entrou por baixo da toalha ainda presa na cintura de Oharano.

Foi coisa de meio segundo, antes de Oharano deslizar para o chão, imóvel, com os olhos merejados.

– Mas… mas… você é homem. - Oharano continuava assutado, mas, agora, era bem óbvio também uma expressão de incredulidade – É que eu pensei… eu achei que… você é sempre tão contido, evita todo mundo, tem uns ataques de TPM…

– Você achou que eu era trans? - Oharano não via outra explicação para o comportamento idiota de Ebumi. – E SE EU FOSSE? - Oharano perdeu o controle – Ia fazer o quê? Me prender na parede, passar a mão em uma parte íntima do meu corpo, fazer sei lá o que mais, e depois dizer que fui eu quem quis; porque eu era trans?

– Oe, claro que não, ficou louco? Isso seria… - Ebumi conseguiu fazer uma expressão de horror pior que a de Oharano.

– ESTUPRO!

Aquela palavra deixou Ebumi ainda mais perturbado. Ele não era assim, jamais faria isso; jamais. Em choque, correu até a saída do vestiário. Pediria para alguém ajudar Oharano e depois, imploraria pelo perdão do loiro, porque, agora, nem ele nem Oharano conseguiriam conversar.

Mas, foi só chegar a entrada do corredor que deu de cara com Zanba e Gion, que provavelmente, escutram o grito de Oharano. Dali mesmo era possível ver Oharano sentado no chão, segurando a toalha; e ele parecia chorar. Ebumi nem se supreendeu ao sentir uma massa, na velocidade de um meteoro, vindo em direção ao seu rosto, esmagando cada osso ali. Talvez, a parte boa é que, depois, tudo ficou escuro e sumiu.

***

Gion confessou a Oharano que incentivou Ebumi a acreditar que ele era trans, porque achou que seria engraçado ver o delinquente quebrar a cara, e ainda faria Oharano passar vergonha. Mas, jamais imaginou que uma brincadeira que ele julgava inocente, tomaria um rumo tão perturbador assim. Ainda tomou o maior esporro de Zanba, que ficou furioso com aquela brincadeira de mau gosto. Depois do dia do soco, foi a vez em que Gion mais ficou com medo do namorado. Mas, Oharano já esperava por uma asnice da parte de Gion, e, na verdade, sabia que, apesar do conteúdo estúpido da brincadeira, toda a culpa ainda era de Ebumi. Nada justificava aquele tipo de violência, porque, apesar da intenção de Ebumi também não ser exatamente fazer nada de mais, não deixava de ser um tipo de agressão; física e mental. Resolveram deixar todo aquele episódio lamentável, só entre eles, já que todo mundo ali parecia meio perdido.

Agora que todo aquele mal entendido havia sido esclarecido, viu, de camarote, Zanba dar o maior sermão no nanico sem noção, e tinha absoluta certeza de que Ebumi, apesar de delinquente e encrenqueiro, não era nenhum monstro, Oharano podia finalmente voltar a ser civilizado com Ebumi.

A porta do partamento foi aberta com cautela.

– Faz dez minutos que estou tocando a campainha. - Oharano percebeu o choque na cara de Ebumi. Provavelmente, ele era a última pessoa que Ebumi esperava ver agora. – Não vai nos convidar pra entrar?

– Não sei, acho que não é uma boa ideia. - era nítido o constrangimento de Ebumi.

– E acha que eu vim até aqui pra quê? Se fosse pra ficar torrando no sol, eu te ligava lá da praia.

Ebumi notou que Oharano estava de bermuda jeans, chinelos e uma regata; bem coisa de quem estava mesmo na praia. Abriu mais a porta, dando passagem para que o loiro entrasse.

– Espera, você por um acaso disse, nós? - mal deu tempo de perguntar e uma bola de pelos passou voando pra dentro do apartamento de Ebumi.

– Sim, o Pomekichi adora passear na praia pela manhã. Espero que não se importe que eu tenha trazido ele. - Oharano pode ler em cada ruga na cara de Ebumi que ele se importava sim, e muito.

– Não, eu adoro animais. Principalmente quando eles comem minha lição de casa. - o cachorro soluçou, assim que engoliu o último pedacinho de papel.

– Relaxa, depois eu te ajudo a refazer.

– É bom com química?

– Pomekichi, vomita isso agora! - Oharano voou em direção ao cachorro, que saiu correndo para a varanda. – Ainda está muito roxo, sabia? - Oharano apontou para o olho esquerdo de Ebumi.

– Sim, e dói pra caralho. Tudo culpa daquele nanico idiota. Ele vai ver como é bom levar um soco desses.

– Ele sabe. - Oharano riu um pouco – Ele sabe extamente como é levar esse mesmo soco.

– Não! - Ebumi pareceu chocado – O Zanba bate nele?

– Claro que não, seu jumento. Mas, o Zanba já bateu nele uma vez; quando o Gion tentou se declarar pra ele; de uma forma estúpida, é claro. Não é só você que age como um cretino, sabia?

– Ah, que susto. Eu nem consigo imaginar o Zanba fazendo mal ao Gion; eles se dão super bem.

– Sim, e é por isso que eu vim aqui falar com você.

– A gente nunca se deu super bem; nem bem, pra falar a verdade.

– Eu me referia a parte em que eu também não consigo imaginar você fazendo mal a alguém; a mim.

– Eu nunca faria isso; nunca. - Ebumi assumiu um ar desesperado. – Eu não gosto de você, e até confesso que sempre tive uma vontade imensa de esmurrar essa sua cara de esnobe. - Oharano fechou a cara na hora – Mas eu jamais… jamais… eu não sou isso…

Oharano podia ver dali as mãos de Ebumi tremer. Era óbvio como aquele episódio no vestiário o perturbou. Para Oharano, estava claro que tudo não passou de uma pegadinha de péssimo gosto que tomou um rumo também de péssimo gosto. Mas, conhecia Ebumi e sabia que havia um bom coração e um cara decente por baixo de toda aquela marra.

Se aproximou segurando as mãos de Ebumi, que conseguiu ficar ainda mais surpreso.

– Meninos. - Ebumi o olhou confuso. – Meninos, eu prefiro meninos. Por que, isso te incomoda, eu gostar de garotos?

– Não, claro que não. Eu… desculpe, isso nem é da minha conta. - Ebumi nunca se sentiu tão mal na vida, fora o incidente do vestiário. – Você não precisa falar sobre isso, é particular.

– Você sempre foi irritante. Mas, durante o ano, você melhorou e ficou mais responsável. Sabe, o Isei contou que você até deu parte das suas economias só pra ele não sair do time. E quanto ao incidente do vestiário, acho que você entendeu que agiu como um idiota e amadureceu com seus próprios erros.

– E… eu? Amadureci? - Ebumi sorriu um pouco – Como o Komori-sensei?

– Aff, não tão maduro.

**Author's Note:**

> Agora só falta o Iwashimizu. Será que o Gion terá coragem depois dessa gafe?? O.o


End file.
